Creating nanostructures or nanowires may be in general very challenging and therefore, complex processes may be utilized for manufacturing nanostructures or nanowires. Typically involved processes using for example lithography and basic processes in semiconductor industry may be limited to a minimum feature size of the respectively involved lithographic processes and etch processes. Nanowires may be the first choice for many technical applications, since they provide unique properties due to their low dimensionality or due to their small spatial extension.